


Dora the Homebody

by GabrielLaVedier



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLaVedier/pseuds/GabrielLaVedier
Summary: Dora, settled in at home, catches a familiar sound in her houseA drabble from ages ago. I'm putting it here because this pairing needs some love.





	Dora the Homebody

Grown-up Dora lived a good life. She had retired from exploration and parlayed her many connections into a reasonable profit that allowed her to own her own home. Nothing fancy; two levels, reasonably open interior, adobe-shaded walls. The exterior was a passable Mexican country style with squarish walls, arches and a good imitation of classical materials.

As she idly flipped the channels on her TV one day, she heard a familiar noise. A musical cue, playing just within the range of hearing. As well as a swish, as of a fox tail sweeping the floor. After so many years, she had been tuned to these cues. He was already near the door. She didn’t have much time.

With a sudden leap, she was on her feet and pointing right at the front door. “Swiper no going out bowling with los hombres! Swiper no going out bowling with los hombres! Swiper no going out bowling with los hombres!”

Swiper, taller, stronger and more developed than in previous times, still had on his mask and gloves. “Awww maaaan…” He snapped his fingers and set down his bowling bag.

“Come over here to the couch. We’re watching  _Casa y Jardin television_ . They’ve got a marathon of ways to improve bare spaces. So you’ll get to do some work later.”

“Yes, dear…” Swiper slumped, and moved towards the couch. Before he arrived, however, he whipped out a cell phone and began madly tapping away at the keyboard.

“Swiper no texting! Swiper no texting! Swiper no..!”

  
“You’re too late!” Swiper beamed triumphantly, hitting the button to send his message. “I already sent it!” His triumph held for a moment longer, before he fell back into a defeated slump and made his way toward the kitchen. “I’ll bring the popcorn and horchata.”

 

At the bowling alley, Benny the bull pulled out his cell phone and read the message that flashed on the screen. “Tico, da me diez dolares. Swiper esta entrampada en su casa con Dora. Otra vez.” After receiving his money from the muttering squirrel he shook his head. “Looks like Dora got him again. He’s gonna be watching home shows when he could be out here.”

“Necesitamos guardar una cerveza por Swiper. Ay, cabron desafortunado.” Tico shook his head and chittered his teeth.

“Pues… Esta con Dora. El ama. No esta demasiado malo.” Benny mused to himself, rubbing his chin.

“Ps. No mames, toro romantico.” Tico gave Benny a shove and motioned towards the lanes. “Bueno. Vamos a jugar. Isa y Boots esta alla.”


End file.
